Acero
by Miss Nutella
Summary: Y lo sientes: sientes la sangre hervir, hervir de coraje, frustración, vergüenza, pero sobre todo de miedo. Miedo a perderla. A la mujer que amas, porque sí, te has enamorado de ella. Has caído en la trampa más antigua de todas y lo gritas, no te importa. Porque te das cuenta de que todo lo que sientes por ella es tan, o más fuerte que tu mismo acero.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencias:** Posible _Spoiler Manga_ 487.

* * *

 **Acero**

* * *

No puedes evitarlo, gritas su nombre sin pensarlo, solo sale por sí solo de tu interior, como si tus entrañas llamaran el alma de aquella menuda mujer a la que parece que la vida se le escapa de las manos y tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

Te ha mentido. Te ha mentido para protegerte y tú has caído. Has caído como un crío al que le prometen un dulce para que deje de llorar y no te has dado cuenta. Has dejado que su cuerpo se hiera en lugar del tuyo. Y lo deseas más que nada en el mundo, que ese dolor que ella pasa, que esas heridas que la están dañando estén en tu cuerpo y no en el de ella, aunque, de la misma manera, las sientes como tuyas, como si fuera tu vida la que peligra, porque si algo le pasa a ella, tu no podrías soportarlo.

Sabes, dentro de ti, que jamás te lo perdonarás.

Porque tu corazón no es de hierro como haces ver, porque tiene una debilidad y es _ella._ Levy se ha vuelto como el aire que tus pulmones respiran, la sangre en tus venas, _es parte de ti._

Porque has caído en la más antigua de las artes, de las trampas. El amor te mata y te lástima, porque para ti solo tiene un nombre y es el de ella. De ella quien ahora derrama sangre y tú sientes que es la tuya propia. Pero no puedes flaquear, no ahora. Porque tiempo atrás hiciste un pacto silencioso, del que solo tú eres consciente: protegerla siempre, todos y cada uno de los días de tu vida.

Por eso te levantas. Te levantas y lo sientes: sientes la sangre hervir, hervir de coraje, frustración, vergüenza, pero sobre todo de miedo. Miedo a perderla. A la mujer que amas, porque sí, te has enamorado de ella. Has caído en la magia más antigua de todas, y lo gritas, no te importa.

Mientras ella esté sana y salva a ti te da igual el mundo entero, incluso si tú estás muerto. Porque sí ella vive, si ella está bien, tú lo estás. Porque así como es tu debilidad, ella te hace más fuerte. Es tu energía, se convirtió en tus ganas de vivir desde aquel momento en que te aceptó delante de todo el gremio, que te dio la oportunidad que _nadie_ estuvo dispuesto a darte. Porque ella abrió la brecha a esa vida más alegre y menos sola.

Ella grita, llora, te ruega que no lo hagas, que no continúes y no sabes que te duele más, verla maltrecha en el suelo o el dolor el su voz, a causa _tuya_. La escuchas suplicar a tu nombre pero pasas de ella, la ignoras. Porque es el precio que estás dispuesto a pagar para mantenerla a salvo, para devolverle un poco de todo lo bueno que ella te ha dado y que curiosamente ignora.

Y te conviertes en _acero._ Porque te haces fuerte en la debilidad, porque ella te impulsa a hacerlo. Porque Levy siempre saca lo mejor de ti, ese lado noble y protector que no sabías que tenías y que solo le pertenece a ella, que en algunas veces compartes con tu gremio.

Porque tú le perteneces. Se ha apoderado de ti sin que te dieras cuenta, tu alma reconoce la suya sin necesidad de mirar a través de sus ojos y se ancla a ella como un imán, como si la vida, el universo o lo que sea, supieran que ella es tu igual, la persona que te complementa. La persona que te hizo mejor. Quien te demostró que los milagros existen, porque no creíste posible encontrar a alguien _para ti._

Y lo logras. La oscuridad se desvanece, el peligro parece alejarse poco a poco, y tú respiras.

La miras y susurras su nombre y piensas en todas las cosas que quisieras decirle, porque vuelves a darte cuenta de que, el mundo entero puede estar desmoronándose, pero lo único que importa es que ella está bien, que está frente a ti, a tu lado. Te das cuenta que todo lo que sientes por ella es tan o más fuerte que tu propio acero. Esbozas un pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible, como un suspiro.

Pero entonces pasa, la oscuridad te atrapa, te jala y lo último que ves es su rostro horrorizado, mientras sus ojos suplican un milagro del cielo para que tú estés bien.

Pero si es el precio que tienes que pagar para protegerla no te importa. Morirías mil un veces con tal de mantenerla a salvo.

Porque ella es tuya, y tú eres de ella.

Y es lo más valioso que algún día pensaste que podías llegar a tener.

* * *

 _Ok, yo, tengo un alma, divida en dos: La parte Gruvia y la parte Gale. Y cuando mis ojitos leyeron el Manga mi parte Gale no pudo evitar fangirlear estúpidamente y correr a escribir esto. Corto, fugaz y tal vez sin mucho sentido y con un nombre cutre y raro, pero que salió de mi más profundo corazoncito T.T , amé a Gajeel cada instante. Fue tan inesperado... mi alma no estaba preparada emocionalmente y mi mente psicológicamente para ese choque tan intenso que viví xD pero, ¿A quién le importa?_

 _¡El GALE ES CANNON SEÑORES! El mundo puede caer y seré felíz, pero, aun no puedo morir. No antes de ver al Gruvia siendo cannon._

 _Se supone que debo estar estudiando, porque manaña tengo examen, pero, joder, ¿A quién le importa? !EL GALE ES CANNON SEÑORES! El estudio debe esperar. No podrìa dormir y estudiar correctamente si no publicaba esto. Tenía que contribuir a la enorme fiesta que se está viviendo en el fandom._

 _*Miss Nutella suspira* Creo que dormiré como un bebé xD Pero... no sé si mi alma puedo esperar hasta el 488. Es demasiado tiempo xD._

 _En fin, me voy retirando, se que pudo haber sido cliché y lo que muchas personas escribiran, pero, ¿Y que? xD !EL GALE ES CANNON SEÑORES!_

 _Ahora si, me retiro! Pueden encontrarme en Facebook como Nut Him, yo estaré encantada de concerlos :)_

 _¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!_


End file.
